SONGFIC - Everything I Do I Do It For You
by grox
Summary: Era o último dia da Feira do Milênio, e o castelo de Guardia estava repleto de autoridades para o último baile real durante os festejos, enquanto os plebeus se divertiam ainda na praça Leene com o festival da luz da lua. Mas enquanto todos se divertiam com as festas, dois corações ainda estavam desassossegados. Mas é durante uma canção que tudo vai mudar. PS.: CONTÉM SPOILERS!


**SONG-FIC: Everything I Do, I Do It For You**

**Castelo de Guardia, Baile Real de 1000AD**

A festa estava exuberante. Era o jantar de gala no castelo, em comemoração ao fim da Feira do Milênio, festival de aniversário de 1000 anos do Império de Guardia. O último dia na praça Leene foi marcado pela Festa da Lua, que encerrou os festejos. Enquanto isso no Castelo de Guardia, era dada uma luxuosa festa para convidados do rei. Estavam lá várias autoridades de todos os continentes. Desde Choras até Porre.

Todos estavam felizes, menos uma pessoa. Era Marle. Crono não tinha aparecido. Assim como ela, detestava bailes reais. Achou que não veria mais, ou ao menos com tanta frequência, os olhos negros daquele ruivo.

Naquela noite, Lucca resolveu agradar o velho anão chanceler trazendo uma cantora barda para cantar uma linda canção para os convidados do rei. Como era Lucca, Marle tinha a quase certeza de que se tratava ao menos de uma pessoa de outra época, principalmente pelos instrumentos e o visual dela.

Na hora da cantora se apresentar, todos os convidaram se sentaram no chão mesmo, formando um círculo em volta dela. Era uma cena fantástica. Até os empregados se aglutinaram por fora do círculo. Realmente, as histórias da fama dela que Lucca trouxe deram bastante resultado.

Marle resolveu se deitar no colo do pai. Estava cansada e triste, só estava esperando mesmo o fim daquilo tudo para ir dormir e reiniciar aquela vida triste que estava acostumada até o reveillon.

Sim, ela tinha feito as pazes com o pai. O problema mesmo era ficar presa pra sempre naquele castelo.

Foi então que numa olhada boba pro fundo do salão, em direção ao portão do castelo, a atenção dela mudou completamente. Estava na sacada um vulto familiar. Era ele. Crono. Ele tinha vindo.

– _**C-Crono!**_ – Pensou extasiada.

Mas uma coisa era ela tê-lo visto, outra era ele a ver. E principalmente, ela chegar até ele.

Estava ainda deitada no colo do seu pai, mas levantou levemente a cabeça pra enxergar o ruivo.

Foi então que Crono a avistou. Deu um sorriso de admiração ao vê-la.

– _**Nossa... como ela tá linda!**_– Pensou o ruivo.

Ela então, olhou para o pai. O rei não havia percebido a presença de Crono, e pensou que a filha estava apenas querendo sair um pouco. Ele sorriu e com um gesto de cabeça, mandou ela ir.

A garota, timidamente, se levantou, deu um breve gesto de cumprimento aos convidados sentados na roda, e foi, lentamente, pedindo licença e indo em direção às escadas aonde estava Crono.

A cantora começou:

_"Olhe nos meus olhos_

_Você verá, o que você significa pra mim_

_Procure seu coração, procure sua alma_

_Quando você me encontrar lá não procurará mais"_

Marle se aproximava de Crono, timidamente. Até que seu pai percebeu, entendeu tudo e sorriu. Estava orgulhoso da filha, mesmo que isso pudesse custar a sequência da família real no poder.

_"Não me diga que não adianda tentar_

_Você não pode me dizer que não vale a pena morrer_

_Você sabe que é verdade, tudo que eu faço, eu faço isso por você"_

Marle subia as escadas, com um olhar tímido em direção à Crono. Ele se levantou conforme ela subia.

Ela chegou um degrau abaixo dele, e então começaram:

– **Oi**** – **Disse dura de nervosismo.

– **Oi Mar- Digo, princ-**

– **Para com isso Crono!**– Retrucou Marle. Era a única coisa que ela odiava nele.

– **Tá... er... desculpa! **- Falou um envergonhado Crono

– **Hehehe, eu acho que não era assim que tu esperava né? Hahahahaha**– Brincou Marle

–**É... hehehe...**

Parou por alguns instantes, contemplou a beleza de Marle e disse:

– **Vo-você tá linda Marle!**

– **B-brigada!**

– **Não-não tem de quê!**

Um silêncio mortal tomou conta dos dois tímidos.

– **Eu.. eu posso sentar?** - A loira ironicamente quebrou o gelo

– **Claro! Putz, nem pergunte.**

Ela sentou ao lado dele e continuaram a ouvir aquela linda música...

_"Olhe em seu coração, você achará_

_Não há nada pra esconder_

_Leve-me como sou, leve minha vida..."_

Ela se lembrou daquele dia horrível no vortex de Lavos e o olhou... se assustou quando viu ele a olhando de volta.

_"...eu daria tudo, eu me sacrificaria"_

Mas a presença de Crono era mais forte. Ela se deixou levar pelas lembranças e se recostou nele. Embora estivesse meio sem graça, o ruivo estava se sentindo internamente feliz. Ao menos era esse o sentimento que ele achava que era.

_"Não me diga que não adianta lutar_

_Eu não posso te ajudar, não há mais nada que eu queira mais..."_

Desta vez, Crono se lembrou da sensação de impotência ao pensar que tinha perdido Marle, ainda no início da aventura.

Marle realmente tinha despertado sentimentos totalmente novos nele.

E naquele momento, ele percebeu.

Estava sentindo algo que nunca tinha sentido antes.

Nem mesmo Lucca tinha despertado aquelas sensações dentro dele.

_"...você sabe que é verdade, tudo que eu faço, eu faço isso por você"_

– **Eu... **– Começou Crono

– **Que foi Crono?**

– **Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo?** - Olhou pra ela

_"Não há amor, como seu amor_

_E não há outra, que poderia me dar mais amor..."_

– **Tudo o que aconteceu até hoje, e você fazendo tudo que fez pra me ajudar, Marle, eu... eu não sei como te agradecer!**

_"...em nenhum lugar, ao menos que você esteja lá_

_Todo o tempo, de toda forma"_

Marle ruborizou e sorriu. Estava desconcertada externamente, mas totalmente alegre por dentro.

_"Não me diga que não adianda tentar_

_E posso apenas te ajudar, não há mais nada no mundo que eu queira_

_Eu lutaria por você, eu mentiria por você_

_Andaria na linha por você, morreria por você"_

– **Crono! Eu faria tudo isso de novo! Você sabe muito bem disso! Aliás faria muito mais que isso. Você foi a única pessoa com que eu realmente tive uma amizade. Não, mentira. Eu não te considero meu amigo.**

– **Q-que?**

– **Você é muito mais que um amigo. Você é meu parceiro!**

_"Você sabe que é verdade_

_Tudo que eu faço_

_Eu faço isso por você"_

Os rostos se aproximaram. Foi aí que o chanceler chamou a todos para um discurso, que os tirou a atenção.

– **Amigos! Muito obrigado por participarem dessa noite incrível! Hoje se encerra o festival, mas as marcas dele permanecerão pra sempre na nossa história!**

– **...**

– **Sim**– Completou em voz baixa – **...principalmente a nossa, né?** – Olhando pra Crono

O ruivo ficou mais uma vez ruborizado e deu um sorriso tímido, mas àquela altura eles sabiam que o destino já havia os entrelaçado...

_Mas o "Felizes para sempre" ainda estava longe de chegar..._


End file.
